Reason
by AizakiiRIN
Summary: Belakangan ini, Alibaba selalu menjauhi Morgiana, entah karena apa. Hingga Morgiana tahu bahwa alasannya begitu sederhana. Drable / AliMor / Warning Inside / RnR?


**Magi; The Labyrinth of Magic **© **Ohtaka Shinobu**

**.**

**Warning**

**Typo & Miss typo . Gaje . Drable . Latar tempat di Sindria . **

**.**

**Hanya sebuah fanfic yang di buat karena iseng, maaf kalo jelek, hehe**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! **

**.**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Alibaba terlihat menjauhi Morgiana. Sudah beberapa hari ini, ia berteriak dengan kalimat _'menjauh dariku!'_ tatkala Morgiana mendekat. Apakah ia membencinya?

"Aladdin,"

Aladdin menoleh, meninggalkan kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi menjadi teman bermainnya.

"ada apa, Mor-san?"

Morgiana memainkan kakinya yang telanjang, menggesek-gesekan kakinya ke rerumputan. Terlihat gelisah.

"apa… Alibaba-san membenciku?"

Aladdin mengangkat alisnya perlahan. Lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"kenapa dia harus membencimu?"

Morgiana menggembungkan pipinya, lalu duduk di rerumputan itu.

"jika dia tidak membenciku, kenapa dia harus menjauhiku?"

Aladdin menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, lalu ikut duduk di samping Morgiana.

"mungkin dia sedang gelisah… tapi, Alibaba-kun tidak seperti itu, sih"

Morgiana diam menatap Aladdin dengan pandangan datar. Lalu ia berdiri dan berbalik, berjalan pergi.

"aku ingin tidur"

Aladdin hanya membuka mulut tanpa bersuara, meskipun batinnya berbicara,

'_Mor-san tidak seperti biasanya' _

* * *

"Alibaba-san?" Morgiana terpaku, menatap Alibaba yang kini menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya ke pintu. Berulang kali.

Alibaba menoleh pelan, dan setelah tahu siapa yang kini ada di sampingnya, ia terperanjat dan mundur. Menjauh.

"kau kenapa, Alibaba-san?"

"ti-tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Alibaba menggerak-gerakan tangannya dan semakin menjauh.

Morgiana terdiam. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Alibaba. Menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"aku benci Alibaba-san"

"eeh? Kenapa?"

Morgiana jongkok dan memainkan jarinya.

"habis, Alibaba-san terus-terusan menjauhiku. Daripada aku nanti sakit hati gara-gara Alibaba-san menjauhiku karena membenciku, lebih baik aku yang membenci Alibaba-san terlebih dahulu"

"eeh~?" Alibaba terperanjat. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya, dengan wajah panik,

"aku tidak membencimu, ko!"

Morgiana mengadah, menatap Alibaba.

"terus kalau Alibaba-san tidak membenciku, Alibaba-san kenapa menjauhiku?"

"err—itu…"

"tuh kan, berarti Alibaba-san memang membenciku, kalau begitu aku akan menjauhi Alibaba-san dan aku tidak akan pernah mendekati Alibaba-san lagi, dan aku akan—"

"Morgiana~!" Alibaba panik. Sangat panik. Dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat, ia menarik Morgiana dan memegang pundak Morgiana. Menunduk.

"bu-bukan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Morgiana. Sama sekali tidak~"

Morgiana diam dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"itu, aku, aduh—aku—"

"ng?"

Alibaba tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya, lalu berlari, menarik Morgiana.

"ikut aku!"

"hee~!"

* * *

Alibaba dan Morgiana kini ada di taman. Taman belakang kerajaan Sindria. Alibaba melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi melingkari pergelangan tangan Morgiana, ia lalu menunjuk sebuah tanaman.

Putri malu.

"kenapa dengan itu, Alibaba-san"

Alibaba tidak menjawab, ia menelan ludah. Lalu berjongkok. Menatap tanaman putri malu itu dan membelakangi Morgiana.

"perhatikan ini"

Morgiana lalu ikut berjongkok di samping Alibaba.

Alibaba menyentuh tanaman putri malu itu, dan otomatis daunnya mengatup. Alibaba masih diam ketika Morgiana kembali bertanya,

"lalu? Ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, Alibaba-san?"

Alibaba menghembuskan nafas. Lalu memainkan poninya pelan. Dengan wajah merah dan sedikit berkeringat, ia bercerita,

"kau sudah lihat barusan, kan? Aku sama dengan tanaman itu. Setiap kau berada di dekatku, reaksiku tidak jauh berbeda dengan tanaman itu—"

"eh? Mak—"

"aku malu. Aku gugup bila berada di dekatmu, Morgiana. Tolong—jangan lihat wajahku sekarang, aku benar-benar malu" Alibaba menunduk, dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Morgiana diam. Perlahan rona merah menghiasi pipinya, ia lalu berdiri dan memeluk Alibaba dari belakang. Melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pemuda itu dan berbisik pelan.

"oh… jadi itu alasannya? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini setiap malam aku sering mendengarmu mengigau, lalu—"

"MORGIANA!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**Ok. Endingnya gaje sekali yah, haha**

**well, saya sebenernya baru-baru ini berjelajah di fandom magi, dan saya liat-liat gak ada fanfic AliMor. padahal itu pairing fav saya, selain HakuAli XD /gakadayangnanya**

**akhirnya saya bikin aja fanfic ini deh, :3 **

**Karena saya masih amatir, apapun yang ingin kalian katakan di review akan saya terima dengan senang hati X3 **

**ok deh, Thank's for read~ **

**Mind to Review? :) **

**Arigatou~ **

**.**

**Aizakii **


End file.
